zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
L'ynnx/History
Background L'ynnx was born on Felinus to one of many "spots" tribes of Felini, a primitive race of anthropomorphic cat-like people. However, L'ynnx was born with a physical deformity in the form of a forked tail. This was considered to be a very bad omen among the Felini, as a forked tail was a unique characteristic of one of the gods in their pantheon: the malevolent and evil god of misfortune, destruction and chaos, X'iranthus. Because of this, L'ynnx was exiled from the village and abandoned in the wilderness to die when she was only three days old. However, her older brother, J'ral, disgusted with the tribe's actions and their willingness to execute a newborn, ventured into the wilderness and secretly rescued his sister. He sheltered her in a small cave hidden behind a waterfall and ventured out from the village everyday in order to care for and raise her by bringing her food, clothes and other supplies she would need. During that time, J'ral was adamant that she never leave the forest, fearful of what would happen to her should his village discover her alive. While L'ynnx obeyed her brother's command to never leave the forest, her curiosity slowly began to get the better of her and she would regularly question him on why she couldn't live with him in the village. J'ral would always avoid answering in order to spare her feelings, thus making her ignorant to the stigma of her forked tail. Unsatisfied, L'ynnx followed J'ral back to the village without his knowledge and had managed to befriend a group of children. However, when they saw her forked tail, they began throwing rocks at her and chased her back into the forest. She became desperate to live with J'ral in the village and fit in with her tribe to the point where contemplated cutting off one of her forks. J'ral stopped her, insisting that she did not need to maim herself to find acceptance and promising that one day, she would find the place she belonged. Learning the hard way why she would never be accepted by her own kind, L'ynnx resigned herself to living in the forest alone forever. As she got older, J'ral was unable to visit as often as he did due to his own growing responsibilities in the village. Bored of simply waiting for days at a time for him to come with food and supplies, L'ynnx chose to venture into the forest and gather food herself. Though J'ral was reluctant, he ultimately agreed to help L'ynnx learn to hunt. Over the years, she became an accomplished huntress, easily able to trap, track and kill prey while utilizing all parts of her kills, such as hide for clothes and bones for tools and armor. During this time, L'ynnx constructed a frightening mask made from the skull of a vicious beast. With this mask, she adopted a stronger and braver persona that greatly contrasted with her true self in an effort to protect herself from vulnerabilities and her own insecurities. Sightings of her in this mask prompted rumors to spread in J'ral's village of a fork tailed monster, which many believed to be X'iranthus himself reincarnated. A group of boys decided to venture into the woods and kill the monster and bring back it's forked tail as a trophy. However, L'ynnx easily ambushed the boys and captured one of them. Having overheard them talk about cutting off her tail, she threatened to cut off the boy's tail in retaliation, but stopped at the last minute when the boy's fearful expression reminded her of herself, making her realize just how much she had given into her "monster" persona. In her spare time, L'ynnx often assisted her brother in his exploration of old Felini sites and temples, hoping to learn more about their people and their history. As J'ral was more of a scholar, he lacked the skills necessary to defend himself and therefore relied heavily on his sister to protect him from dangerous wildlife and guide him through the treacherous forest. Joining Team Voltron At some point, J'ral had uncovered a mysterious crystal that he believed was the key to unearthing the ancient Felini city of their ancestors. He disappeared mysteriously before he could use it, entrusting the crystal to L'ynnx before he vanished. L'ynnx kept the crystal in her possession, uncertain what to do with it, while rumors spread among J'ral's tribe that she had killed him and stolen the crystal from him. When Lance and Hunk crashed on Felinus, L'ynnx ventured out to investigate the disturbance. Lance pursued her in hopes that she could help, but L'ynnx was able to evade him until he fell into one of her snare traps. She took him back to her cave, curiously investigating him, having never met an alien let alone another person before. Lance was able to befriend her with his kind treatment of her and was able to help discover J'ral's crystal's true purpose and restore an ancient Felini city lost underwater. Despite the role she played, her people still shunned and hated her, prompting Lance to offer her the chance to join him in space. At first she was hesitant, claiming she was bad luck and would only bring him misfortune. Despite this, Lance insisted that he did not believe she was cursed and offers her the chance to both leave her dreadful home and find her brother. She lit up at the prospect of being reunited with J'ral and, realizing that with J'ral gone, there was nothing to keep her here, accepted the offer. Moving into the Caslte of Lions proved to be a very difficult adjustment, due to the sheer shift in environment and her unfamiliarity with advanced technology, but one she was willing to make. Learning about this new technology and just how big the world really was proved to be quite the challenge for L'ynnx, but no more difficult than trying to understand her new friends. Having only socialized with one person her entire life, this left L'ynnx with very poor socialization skills. Most jokes and references they made would go completely over her head. L'ynnx thus chose to participate less in conversation, preferring to hang back and learn their behavior from observation. Realizing how under-prepared she was to fight the Galra, L'ynnx sought help and tutelage from Farren Marco. Despite her hunting skills, L'ynnx had never fought opponents who could fight back with their own weapons so she began training with Farren to become an efficient fighter while Alexis helped L'ynnx to understand Altean and Galra technology. She also became an object of Lance's attention, though, due to having no concept of what flirting was and not knowing her own people's customs with courtship, she was usually left perplexed. After liberating another planet from Galra occupation, L'ynnx came across an orphaned cub and chose to adopt it as her companion. Due to its default green coloration, she named it T'ashi, after the Felini goddess T'asharal, who was based on the Green Lion. Voltron Coalition After forming an alliance with various rebel forces and forming the Voltron Coalition, L'ynnx was miraculously and very happily reunited with her brother J'ral, who had joined the rebels after they rescued him from Galra imprisonment. J'ral was grateful to L'ynnx's new friends for watching over her in his absence and was immensely proud at how strong and independent she had grown. J'ral did not officially join Team Voltron though, and chose to stay with the rebels, though L'ynnx kept in contact with him regularly. During this time, L'ynnx's budding feelings for Lance became stronger and, unsure of how to approach him about it, consulted her brother on how their people approached courtship. She also consulted Pidge and Hunk - Pidge being the only human female and Hunk being Lance's closest friend - about human courtship culture. The pair were able to quickly deduce L'ynnx's feelings and promised to keep them a secret. Based on J'ral's information, L'ynnx crafted an amulet out of bone for Lance, intending it as a Life Bond Amulet to be given to the one a Felini wishes to be mated to. However, before she could tell him what the amulet meant, Lance remarked that Allura might like one and asked L'ynnx if she would show him how to make one. Realizing that Lance's feelings for Allura were as true as her own feelings for him, L'ynnx chose not to tell him the true meaning of the amulet, only that it was a good luck charm and wished him luck with Allura. J'ral comforted her in her heartbreak, but she insisted that she was happy as long as Lance was. Lance eventually learned the true meaning of the amulet from Pidge and Hunk and confronted L'ynnx over it, where she confessed her feelings for him and the true reason why she made him the amulet. Realizing his relationship with Allura would not progress past friendship and that there had always been a deep connection between him and L'ynnx since they met, Lance admitted some feelings for her as well. Though not ready for a life bond, Lance suggested that they start things the human way by dating. L'ynnx happily agreed, but insisted that he keep the amulet anyway. Journey to Earth During the voyage to Earth, L'ynnx and T'ashi typically rode in the Red Lion with Lance, or occasionally in the Yellow Lion with Hunk to help him with preparing meals. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z